Une autre histoire
by la rose noire 9
Summary: OS, elle a suivi leurs histoires et s'est retrouvé dans celle de Takumi et d'Hachi, surtout Takumi.


**Titre: ** Une autre histoire

**Auteur:** La rose noire 9

**Résumé: ** POV Mîya. Elle a suivi leurs histoires et s'est retrouvée dans celle de Takumi et d'Hachi, surtout Takumi.

**Rated: **M

**Couple: **TakumixMîya

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas hormis Mîya.

**Notes:** Petits changements par rapport à l'histoire originale. Nana Komatsu est désigné par "Hachi" et Nana Osaki par "Nana".

Je n'aurai jamais cru me retrouver là où je suis actuellement, dans la cuisine, face à lui qui me jauge de haut en bas ne sachant comment réagir face à mes déclarations.

-Je t'en prie Takumi, crois-moi! Je te jure que c'est la vérité!

Il continue de me regarder froidement comme à son habitude, les bras croisés, un air d'exaspération sur le visage. Enfin c'est plutôt compréhensible qu'il ne me croit pas, vu la façon dont je suis arrivé dans sa vie.

C'était un soir d'hiver glacial, la neige tombait à gros flocons et le vent mordait la peau. J'étais habillé en petite robe noire dos nu avec des escarpins de même couleur. J'étais aux anges, j'allais revoir Trapnest, mon groupe préféré; le mieux c'est que j'avais des places au premier rang. Mais je me suis retrouvée à coté d'une fille qui avait l'air un peu niaise, elle pleurait rien que de regader la scène. A coté d'elle, il y avait une super belle fille, un peu gothique aux cheveux noirs et courts. J'ai fini par reporter mon regard sur la scène, regardant Takumi qui maniait si bien la basse que je me sentais médiocre comparée à lui.

J'ai oublié de préciser que je faisais de la basse depuis 3 ans. Je suis tombée sous le charme de cet instrument la première fois que j'en ai entendu sans savoir pourquoi il me charmait tant et j'ai décidé d'en jouer.

A la fin du concert, je suis sortie en première pour me diriger vers un coin tranquille pas très loin de la salle de concert. J'ai sorti ma basse et mon ampli de 15W et me suis mise à jouer un morceau de Trapnest que j'avais appris, mais avec mon petit ampli ça ne ressemblait pas à grand chose. J'ai entendu des pas s'arrêter net devant moi et en relevant la tête j'aperçu les deux filles qui étaient à coté de moi au concert. Je ne sais plus comment ni pourquoi on s'est mis à parler mais toujours est-il que j'ai fini la soirée chez elles. Ma musique devait leur plaire j'imagine.

Par la suite je les ai souvent revu mais le problème c'est qu'Hachi avait le don de me porter sur les nerfs mais je ne disais rien...Nana était ma seule chance de rencontrer Takumi et j'en ai eu l'occasion.

**Flash-Back**

Takumi entra et s'assit tranquillement à table. Je le regardai abasourdie comme si je rêvais puis Hachi me sauta dessus:

-C'est Takumi, t'as vu Mîya? C'est Takumi! Oh j'y crois pas c'est vraiment Takumi!

Pendant qu'elle sautait partout, j'adressai un sourire timide à Takumi qui m'en rendit un éclatant. Je me suis sentie fondre, encore plus lorsqu'il m'offrit de m'asseoir à ses cotés; là j'étais en plein rêve.

On a discuté toute la soirée et j'ai senti un lien se tisser entre Takumi et moi. Peut-être parce que lorsque j'ai joué de la basse il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres ou alors parce qu'à la fin il m'a félicité ou encore parce qu'en partant il m'a glissé son numéro dans la poche, je ne sais pas.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

J'ai eu l'occasion de le revoir un soir totalement par hasard après une journée de boulot, il buvait un verre.

-Bonjour Mîya!

-Oh Takumi! Bonjour, tu vas bien?

-Très bien ma belle! Qu'est ce que tu deviens? J'ai entendu dire que ça n'allait pas fort en ce moment.

Je baissais la tête, je savais que Takumi et Hachi sortait ensemble et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Nana avait dû m'entendre crier de rage l'autre soir après être sorti de leur appartement. J'avais lancé un coup de poing contre le mur d'en face puis j'étais partie en courant chez moi. Hachi m'avait annoncé la bouche en coeur que Takumi était l'amour de sa vie et qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas réagi et j'ai pretexté une envie subite de dormir pour m'enfuir le plus vite de cet endroit où la fille qui m'énervait au plus haut point venait de m'affirmer qu'elle m'avait volé le garçon duquel j'étais totalement éprise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Takumi, je suis juste un peu fatiguée en ce moment, ce n'est rien.

-D'accord.

Il partit après m'avoir fait la bise et je me retrouvais seule mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui demander de rester avec moi, il allait sûrement rejoindre Hachi de toute façon.

-PARDON?

-Pourquoi es-tu si étonnée?

-Pourquoi? Hachi me sort qu'elle était amoureuse de Takumi et maintenant elle aime Nobu mais comme elle est enceinte de Takumi elle ne peut pas sortir avec lui. C'est bien ce que tu viens de m'expliquer Nana?

-Oui.

-Et tu me demandes pourquoi je réagis comme ça? C'est tout simple!

J'essayais de contenir ma rage mais je n'y arrivai pas, Hachi venait de faire ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû. Elle a été amoureuse de tant de gens: Ren, Takumi et maintenant Nobu. Et le pire c'est qu'elle était sorti avec les deux premiers et non contente de me voler l'amour de ma vie et de porter son enfant, elle est triste parce qu'elle ne peut pas le quitter pour aller vivre avec Nobu. Et il faudrait que je la plaigne en plus?

Mes larmes commencèrent à couler, je les avais retenues trop longtemps et celles-ci étaient de pure rage, ce sentiment prenait le pas sur tous les autres, même la tristesse n'était qu'une infime partie de ce que je ressentais. Hachi en avait fait trop, beaucoup trop.

-Nana , je...je ne peux pas en supporter plus...

Je tremblais à présent.

-Mîya, je ne comprends pas.

-Tu ne comprends pas! J'aime Takumi depuis que je le connais, j'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui, c'est le seul qui vaut la peine!, explosai-je.

-...

-Il ne sait pas pour Nobu?, demandai-je la voix plus calme.

Nana hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et je partais du bar où nous nous étions retrouvé pour parler.

J'avais foncé chez Takumi et lui avait tout dit:

-Takumi, elle se moque de toi!

-Calme-toi Mîya! De qui tu parles déjà?

-Mais d'Hachi! Elle ne t'aime pas!

Takumi me fit asseoir puis me tendit un verre d'eau que j'avalais lentement.

-Bon maintenant explique-moi plus posément s'il te plaît.

J'inspirai profondément et me lançai:

-Elle est sortie avec Ren et en a eu vite marre mais ne s'est pas soucié des sentiments de Nana, ensuite elle est sortie avec toi et elle est toujours avec toi. Elle porte ton enfant mais maintenant mademoiselle est triste parce qu'elle aime Nobu mais ne peux pas te quitter à cause de cet enfant qu'elle porte. Et tout ça je le tiens de Nana elle-même!

Tiens je ne me rappelle pas m'être levée. Takumi me jauge de haut en bas ne sachant comment réagir face à mes déclarations.

-Je t'en prie Takumi, crois-moi! Je te jure que c'est la vérité!

Il pousse un soupir et secoue la tête faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs. Que j'aime quand il fait ça, je le trouve tellement séduisant dans tous les gestes qu'il fait. Je n'y peux rien je l'aime, malgré tout ce qu'il a pû, peux et pourra faire, je l'aime.

-Mîya, je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Qu'elle soit amoureuse de Nobu passe encore mais elle m'aime toujours et ne veut certainement pas me quitter.

-Normal elle ne peut pas!

-Mîya, arrête!

Il a dit ça sans hausser le ton, juste une voix blasée. Je le regarde les yeux emplis de larmes, la bouche tremblante, je veux tellement qu'il sache, je veux tellement qu'il comprenne.

-Takumi je...

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et caresse mes cheveux. Il m'a si souvent murmuré qu'il aimait mes cheveux quand ses lèvres caressaient mon cou, que ses mains passaient dans mon dos tandis que j'enfouissais mon visage au creux de son épaule. Mais nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble, il me disait qu'il ne voulait pas me faire souffrir mais moi j'aurai tout supporté pour lui, les pires tromperies peu importe, je l'aime.

-Mîya, je suis désolé je ne peux rien faire pour toi. J'ai choisi Hachi, c'est comme ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit: je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

Je baisse la tête et fais demi-tour pour partir, il ne me retient pas; et sans un regard en arrière je quitte son appartement. Et arrivée en bas, je pleure, je ne peux rien faire d'autre, mon amour m'a été recraché au visage et pourtant il ne sait toujours pas que je l'aime, il croit que c'est une amitié fraternelle.

Nana me regardait avec ce visage grave qu'elle gardait pour les circonstances dramatiques. Elle se mordillait la lèvre pendant que je faisais craquer mes jointures, signe de nervosité chez moi. Elle inspira profondément et me fixa intensément:

-Hachi a fait une fausse couche, elle a perdu l'enfant.

-C'est vrai?

Mon estomac fit un bond et je cachais avec succès (ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu les circonstances) mon contentement -même si le mot est fort-. Dans un sens cela voulait dire que plus rien ne retenait Hachi à Takumi et vice-versa.

Je faisais tout de même mine de m'intéresser à Hachi:

-Elle va bien? Comment ça se passe pour elle?

-Elle s'en sort! Elle va vivre avec Nobu, elle ne peut plus rester près de Takumi mais s'il te plait ne va pas courir dans ses bras, ce serait déloyal vis-à-vis d'Hachi.

Je me foutais bien de ce qui était déloyal ou non après ce que m'avait fait Hachi mais j'acceptais d'attendre.

Une semaine plus tard, je reçus un appel de Takumi.

-Mîya? Tu peux venir à l'appartement? Maintenant? S'il te plait.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

J'attrapais ma basse et sautais dans un taxi pour me rendre chez lui. Quand j'arrivais il semblait en proie au désespoir.

-Hachi est partie.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il me regarda longuement et s'excusa:

-Tu avais raison, elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Je croyais qu'elle avait au moins quelques sentiments pour moi mais non.

Il ne pleurait pas mais le départ d'Hachi l'avait beaucoup affecté. Il repoussa doucement mon bras et caressa ma joue tendrement. Je voyai dans son regard qu'il voulait juste se consoler dans les bras d'une fille mais c'était moi qu'il avait appelé et pas une autre. Il passa son autre main dans mes cheveux et effleura de ses lèvres mon oreille pour me murmurer:

-Tes longs cheveux noirs...ils sont magnifiques, j'aime tellement leur douceur, ils sont merveilleux...

Son souffle chatouillait mon oreille, il se recula et plongea ses prunelles dans les miennes. Son visage s'approcha très près du mien et il me susurra:

-Tes yeux bleus sont...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et m'embrassa. J'ai immédiatement fermé les yeux, j'attendais ce baiser depuis tellement longtemps. Je le voulait tant. Je ne savais pas qu'un baiser de Takumi me procurerait autant de plaisir et de bonheur. J'accrochais mes bras autour de son cou passant mes mains dans ses longs cheveux si doux au toucher appréciant pleinement son baiser si tendre et paradoxalement fougeux à la fois. Je ne touchai plus terre, je me perdais complètement dans les sensations: sentir sa langue chaude jouer avec la mienne, ses mains caresser mon dos, et son corps se presser contre le mien me faisait perdre le contact avec la réalité. Plus rien ne comptait hormis Takumi, Takumi et l'attention qu'il m'accordait enfin.

Il rompit le baiser le souffle court et me fixa à nouveau dans les yeux;

-Mîya, je...je te veux!

Pour toute réponse je lui souris. Il m'emmena vers sa chambre et m'allongea sur le lit en me recouvrant de son corps. Il reprit son baiser, ses cheveux me caressaient le visage, sa chaleur et son odeur m'enivraient et pour rien au monde je n'aurai échangé ma place. Je savais très bien qu'il n'était qu'un coureur de jupons mais tant pis, j'étais avec lui c'était l'essentiel. Il se redressa et m'enleva ma chemise en la déboutonnant lentement pour pouvoir embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure. J'avais chaud et je ne pu retenir quelques gémissements lorsqu'il remonta mordiller la peau de mon cou tout en dégraphant mon soutien-gorge. Ses mains explorèrent ma poitrine et mon ventre tandis que sa bouche descendait lentement. Il lécha, suçota et mordilla mes tétons faisant monter l'excitation et le plaisir en moi.

-Takumi..., gémis-je.

-Chhhhh! Ne dis rien ma belle.

Il se redressa et enleva sa chemise noire qu"il envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il me retira mes longues chaussettes et fit glisser ses mains le long de mes jambes jusque sous ma jupe. J'aggripai son dos tandis qu'il me retirait la jupe en souriant voyant que je me tortillait sous les caresses de sa langue à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il avait déjà enlevé son pantalon et se retrouva donc en caleçon sur lequel se dessinait une bosse qui montrait son excitation grandissante. Il remonta m'embrasser et son entrejambe se frotta contre la mienne nous faisant grogner de plaisir. Il s'appuya sur ses bras et me regarda; ses yeux embués de plaisir, son souffle saccadé, son sourire me firent frémir.

Il retira nos derniers remparts de vêtements et me regarda à nouveau. Je frémis à nouveau mais d'appréhension cette fois:

-Takumi, je...c'est la première fois que je...

Il m'embrassa tendrement en caressant mes cheveux, il embrassa mon cou et me susurra:

-Je vais y aller doucement.

Je fermai les yeux en signe d'accord et attendit que la douleur vienne. Elle ne vint pas car Takumi alla réellement tendrement et je ne ressentis que du plaisr lorsqu'il fit des vas et viens en moi et lorsque son corps se colla au mien et que nos bassins enchainaient la même danse.

-Ta...Takumi...

-Chhhhh Mîya...

Le plaisir s'intensifiait de plus en plus puis Takumi se libéra en moi et je vint quelques secondes plus tard...pour la deuxième fois! Il s'allongea à mes côtés et m'embrassa.

-Takumi?

-Mmmh?

-Je...dis-moi...ce n'est pas...

-Je t'aime Mîya.

Je sursautai, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Heureuse je me jetai à son cou et l'embrassai.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

**FIN**

Je pensais faire une suite mais j'ai préféré l'arrêter là. Si vous pensez qu'une suite pourrait être bien faite moi signe.

Reviews?

Enjoy!


End file.
